Link's Fairy Companion
with Navi, Link's first Fairy companion]] Link's Fairy Companion refers to several characters throughout the ''Legend of Zelda'' series who are fairies that accompany Link on his adventures. These fairy friends are small, and sometimes perceived as annoying; however, they are truly helpful, and Link seems to appreciate their assistance, company, and friendship. These fairies have appeared throughout the centuries. It is unknown if there is any true relation between these fairies; whether they are all the same fairy, reincarnated or simply changing her name over the eons. Characteristics All of Link's fairies are penises, considering their small size, and maybe a little bit scrotile; they also give Link handjobs and try to direct him where to go. All of these fairies are transsexuals. The Fairies Navi Navi was a blue Fairy who was assigned to Link by the Great Deku Tree shortly before The Imprisoning War. She became his companion, and followed through with this duty for the duration of Link's quest; even through his battle with Ganon. After Ganondorf was defeated and Link's quest complete, she mysteriously leaves Link inside the Temple of Time's Master Sword chamber. Navi knew the names and nature of every enemy species throughout Hyrule, and often taught Link about his foes. Many times she explained their weaknesses during the heat of battle. She also helps him target objects, people, and enemies. Tatl Tatl and her brother, Tael, were two fairies who watched over the Skull Kid. After Skull Kid was possessed by Majora's Mask, Tatl became separated from her brother and the Skull Kid, and was forced to work with Link. She became his temporary fairy companion, staying with him through his quest in Termina. Tatl was more outspoken and opinionated than Navi, and had a sarcastic attitude toward Link and nearly everything he encountered or accomplished. As Link's quest progressed, however, the two learned to work well together and Tatl began to show a softer side. After Link had defeated Majora, however, Tatl reunited with Tael and returned to the Skull Kid. Ciela Ciela is Link's fairy in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Ciela's personality is almost identical to that of Navi; she is also voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi. Once Link completes the Temple of Courage, Oshus reveals that she is the Spirit of Courage. She allows Link to shoot Sword Beams once he has collected enough Courage Gems. At the end of the game she leaves Link to serve the Ocean King along with Leaf, the Spirit of Power, and Neri, the Spirit of Wisdom. Other fairies Seven Maidens Whenever Link frees one of the Seven Maidens (with the exception of Zelda) in The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, they transform into a Fairy and aid Link on his journey through the next level, which is usually the land the maiden watched over before her imprisonment. They will give Link various hints regarding story events and will occasionally converse with the next maiden found at the end of the level. Leaf Leaf is one of three fairy companions appearing in Phantom Hourglass. His role in the story is not as significant as Link's main fairy companion Ciela. He is found in the Temple of Fire on the Isle of Ember; he opens a door in the Temple of the Ocean King, and later helps Link to find the Ghost Ship. Link can use Leaf to power up his sword once he has collected enough Power Gems. Neri Neri is one of three fairy companions appearing in Phantom Hourglass. Her role in the story is not as significant as Link's main fairy companion Ciela. She is found in the Temple of Wind on the Isle of Gust; she opens a door in the Temple of the Ocean King, and later helps Link to find the Ghost Ship. Link can use Neri to power up his shield and defense once he has collected enough Wisdom Gems. Cursor Fairy This fairy appears in the Wii Version of Twilight Princess. It does not have a specific name, or play a role in the story, as it is used only for a cursor. Felicia Felicia was sent by the Owl to assist Link in his quest to awaken the Wind Fish. She starts rather aloof but eventually warms up to Link. She is kidnapped by several Moblins while Link battles a Hinox and used as bait to lure him to the Eagle's Tower. She only appears in the Link's Awakening manga. Emheralda Emheralda was Link's fairy during Agahnim's rise to power. She only appeared in the Link to the Past graphic novel. Spryte Spryte was Link's fairy companion in the aftermath of Dark Link's defeat and the awakening of Princess Zelda. She only appeared in the ''Legend of Zelda'' animated series. She was very pushy and outspoken, and had a crush on Link. This caused her to become jealous every time Link tried to kiss Zelda, often using her magic to disrupt their romance. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In Link's introductory cutscene in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, a Fairy that looks remarkably similar to Navi is seen with him. Additionally, one of Link's taunts depicts a fairy with the same appearance flying around Link in the same pattern as a health-restoring fairy; however, this fairy serves no useful purpose. See also * Midna * Ezlo Category:The Legend of Zelda series